A Nerd's Love
by punkrockgirl555
Summary: Sequel to "The Water Nerd". Cole and April's relationship is taken further than before. After April finally reunites with her father, Darren an old "friend" of Cole's visits the Bounty. I can't really say anything else in the summary otherwise I'll give everything away, but lemme' say this...SHIT. GOES. DOWN.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, half the credit for the plot of this story goes to Fabninja. They came up with some of it while some of the ideas in the plot are mine. **

**Chapter 1: Cole's POV**

"Hey dad…" I said in a low voice. I didn't want April to hear me talking to my old man; she'd just bring up the topic of meeting each other's dads. Why couldn't she just leave it at Dareth? Her uncle was cool with me before I started dating her so there was no problem, but I didn't know a thing about her dad. Besides I didn't want her meeting my dad because when he thought of girls, he thought of skirts, long hair and a perfect dancer. That wasn't April. "Hello son, how are you?"

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"Fine; and I have good news for you." I waited for him to continue. "I've found a very classy young lady for you, she likes music and she's very pretty."

I sighed. He didn't know April even existed so of course he'd try to get me to go out with some preppy chick that was like every other girl in the crowd. "Uh, no thanks dad,"

"Well why not? If you aren't comfortable with that I could get another girl for you or perhaps…_boy?_"

Okay, my dad thought I was gay instead of him just knowing I was going out with April. I had to fix that. I sighed again. "No dad I'm not gay, it's just…" I trailed off.

"Oh well do you like girls _and_ boys? Is that it?"

I slapped my forehead and groaned. "No I'm only into girls dad. But the thing is…I…Uh…" I wasn't embarrassed about my relationship with April or anything but I was afraid he wouldn't like her if he knew about her. Suddenly April walked into the room and I panicked. "Uh, see ya'." I said superfast, hanging up.

April leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "That was your dad Cole I'm not dumb." She adjusted her glasses on her face and glared at me through the lenses. "Why won't you just let me meet him already?"

"Why won't you let me meet _your_ dad?" I shot back.

April raised a brow at me. "You know my dad's ignored me for ten years, I'm pretty sure he's dead anyway…"

Ugh, why'd I say that? I felt like a jerk-off now. She must've been hurting if she hadn't seen her dad in ten years. Who the hell doesn't know if their dad is dead or not? That's messed up. "I didn't mean that." I sighed for like the millionth time.

"It's okay," she nodded. "Look, if you let me meet your dad, I'll track down mine and then you can meet him."

I considered for a short moment. Maybe if my dad saw that I loved April he wouldn't care that she wasn't a dancer or that she was a bit clumsy. Okay, a _huge _klutz, but he wouldn't care if I loved her right? Right!?

RIGHT!?

…

"Oh dude you're screwed." Kai said after I told him, the guys and Marceline about the entire situation later that day.

"Don't discourage him, man. Cole, April's gonna' be alright." Lloyd reassured me. Everyone stared at him, knowing that was a total lie. "What? Scarlet's rich and I'm not but her family loves me."

Marceline shot an empty beer can into the trash like it was a basketball. She was sort of like a guy anyway so talking about guy stuff in front of her was no big deal. "Yeah the same thing with Tony too." She said. "April's gonna' be fine."

"Sure, you'd _think_ that but my dad's picky. You should've seen my mom before she died, she was pretty much perfection." I said.

"Besides…" Jay shrugged. "If Lou doesn't like her, you're twenty four he can't tell you who to date."

Kai tossed a beer can at the blue ninja's head. "Not helping, Jay."

I sighed. Some help they all were…

**A/N: Short chapter I know! The next chapter will be a bit longer and better. If you're a little lost about the story line, read "The Water Nerd" from the beginning and you'll get it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: April's POV**

The next day was the day I'd meet Cole's dad. I looked at my outfit nervously in the mirror; a snug light blue sweater, a jeans skirt with white tights underneath and blue and white sneakers.

'_I couldn't keep my big ass mouth shut, could I?'_ I thought. I picked up my black shoulder bag and placed my two daggers in it. "April, you ready?" Cole walked into the room. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie, black jeans and black and white sneakers. "Yeah...let's go." I took a deep breath.

What if his dad didn't like me? With a last name like Belmonte, he had to be used to classy, pretty girls, not clumsy, nerdy spazzes like me. Maybe I looked a little too young? With the sneakers on I looked like a teenager, not a grown twenty four year old woman. I took off my glasses and put on my contacts so I could get rid of my nerdy image but my short hair…Ugh, it had only grown three inches over all the years that passed so it still was in its boyish haircut.

As Cole and I walked down the hall that led to the deck, I stopped in front of Jayleene and Kai's bedroom. Her pregnancy was going well, but I estimated her due date to be only a few weeks away. "Let me check on Jayleene first."

Cole nodded and I walked inside, closing the door behind me. Jayleene lay on her back, running a small toy race car over her huge pregnant belly. "Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

Jayleene's pregnancy was nothing like Angel's. Angel was a raging bitch throughout the entire thing, but Jayleene…She was just calm and get this…_Quiet._ Whatever the kid was doing to her, I liked it. "So do you have any cravings of the sort?" I asked.

"Not really, but lately I actually _like_ Cole's cooking."

Okay, the pregnancy had to be numbing this girl's taste buds, who the _hell_ enjoys _Cole's_ cooking? "Okay, has the child been kicking lately?"

"Yeah a lot, he or she is a pain just like their dad." She giggled, rubbing her stomach. I smiled. "Good, everything seems fine, but you're gonna' have to get a lot rest; don't stress yourself out and _no_ junk food."

"'K." she nodded. "Thanks April."

I nodded and left the room, closing the door behind me. I noticed Kai was standing outside the door shaking like crazy. "I-is it safe…?"

"Kai, seriously Jayleene's pregnancy is nothing like Angel's own. She's just a bit more quiet and calm than usual. It's safe, I promise."

He seemed to relax slightly. "Sorry, I'm just scared. What if something goes wrong during the pregnancy, what if I stress her out or-"

I waved that all off. "Dude, your wife is pregnant, she has _your_ kid growing inside her, go and spend time with her."

Kai nodded. "Thanks," he walked past me and into the room.

I rejoined Cole and we left the Bounty together.

…

Cole's old house was fair sized and nicely decorated with a small garden on the window sill. "Wait," I grabbed his hand before it rang the doorbell. "I change my mind, let's go now."

He shook his head. "Scared, huh?"

"Well…Yeah!"

He took both my hands. "Don't be." He leaned down to kiss my lips briefly before pulling away.

I hid behind him slightly as he reached forward to ring the doorbell.

A man opened the door a few seconds later. He had dark gray hair that obviously used to be black like Cole's, bushy eyebrows that were still slightly black and wrinkles and creases in his face. "Dad, how are you?" Cole smiled, hugging the man.

"Good, son," He hugged back and I continued to hide behind my boyfriend. Cole's dad pulled away from the hug and looked at me as if judging every part of my face and body. I just smiled. "Who's this?"

Cole grabbed my hand. "Dad this is my girlfriend, April Dawson and April this is my dad, Lou."

I gave a small wave. "Hi…"

Lou stared right at me and I looked away, avoiding eye contact. It was like the guy could _smell_ my fear. "Well, come in." Lou finally said, walking back into his house. Cole pulled on my arm and forced me to walk inside, closing the door behind us.

Cole and I sat on a small couch in what looked like a dance studio. On one side of the room was a wall off mirror and a long medal bar to hold onto to while on the other side was a piano which Lou sat in front of. "So, April you're one of the ninja?" Lou asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm the master of water." I was surprised I wasn't spazzing out yet. Lou played a soft tone on the piano and I recognized it as "**Are You Happy Now?**" by Megan and Liz. "Do you play any instruments?" he asked me.

I spotted a small violin in the corner of the room. "Yeah, I play the violin…" I stood and walked over to the instrument. I started playing the same song with Lou. I think I remembered the lyrics…But I never really tried to sing in my life, I only mumbled some music to myself so I could fall asleep. But maybe if I tried…A second opinion would be cool.

"_She stood out in the crowd was a little too loud, but that's why we love her…She's not like other girls, she could've concurred the world until you broke her…Do-Ow-iiiown~…"_

I was seriously afraid of messing up and pissing off Cole's dad so no matter how much blisters my fingers got, I kept playing.

"_Are you happy now? That she's on the ground? And do you realize the words you say make bruises that won't fade away? Are you happy now? That you brought her down? And she's thinking that she won't fit in 'cause you said something's wrong with her…Are you happy now…?_

_He likes science not sports, he's not like you, you don't like that. Fifteen years down the road, he'll have everything you won't, but right now you're breaking him…Do-ow-own…_

_Are you happy now? That he's on the ground? And do you realize the words you say make bruises that won't fade away? Are you happy now? That you brought him down? And he's thinking that he won't fit in 'cause you said something's wrong with him…Are you happy now…?_

_I heard that it was done to you, is that why you do watcha' do? Well, there's no excuse nooo~…And if it felt like hell to you, then why'd you want to put them through what had you…? Are you happy now? That you brought them down…? I-I-I…I don't think so~!_

_Are you happy now? That they're on the ground? And do you realize the words you say make bruises that won't fade away? Are you happy now? That you brought them down? And they're thinking that they won't fit in 'cause you said something's wrong with them…Are you happy now…?_

…

_Are you happy now…?_

_Are you happy now…? ~" _

We both stopped playing and I put down the violin, looking to Lou and Cole. "Cool," Cole smiled.

I looked to his dad, hoping for a good response from him too. "You're good, but you can be better. When you're on the chorus you have to hit a higher note than you did."

I raised a brow. Where had I heard that before…? It was the day I was being sent off to boarding school…

"_You're good, but you can be better." My dad said when I stopped playing my millionth song on the violin. _

"_Dad, can I take a break please?" my arms were super tired so I nearly dropped the instrument. _

"_No, you'll never be able to be perfect until you play flawlessly."_

"_But, dad-" he put his hand in front of my face to say he didn't want to hear another word. Then I saw something stop in front of our house, a yellow cab. "What the heck? Dad, there's a cab in our driveway." I turned back around to see my dad holding three suitcases in his hand…My suitcases…_

_I backed away when he handed them to me. "What's going on? Where are we going?" I asked with wide eyes. _

_He sighed. "You're going to boarding school." _

_My heart sank. I was never a bad kid, I never did anything the kids in my neighborhood did, and I spent countless hours studying and playing the damned violin! "WHAT!?" I screamed._

"_It'll be good, April. You'll be much more independent without me around and you get to have your own room and-"_

"_FUCK YOU!" Even __**I**__ was surprised by my new found vocabulary, especially at the age of twelve. "I hate you!"_

_He sighed again and led me out of the house. He opened the back door of the cab and I whipped around to face him. "Dad if you push me into the taxi, I swear I'll hate you forever." He stared at me for a while before shoving me inside. It was like the motherfucker couldn't care less about what I thought. _

I was shot back into reality when the memory vision stopped. "Oh, uh okay…I'll do better next time…" I smiled. "If there's a next time…" I mumbled under my breath.

…

"My dad likes you." Cole said as we left Lou's house later in the afternoon.

I nodded. "Yeah I guess he does…"

But I knew what was next…Cole had to meet _my_ dad.

…

…

…

Fuck me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: April's POV**

I sat alone in my bedroom to get privacy. I held my cellphone in my hands, staring at the keypad of numbers…A certain combination of those numbers would bring me to speak to the man that I hadn't heard from in ten years. I wasn't even sure he had the same number anymore or if he was even still alive.

Part of me wanted to speak to him so badly, but the other part wanted nothing to do with him. Which part outweighed the other? My heart or my brain, which made more sense to follow…?

Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut about meeting Cole's dad? Then I wouldn't be brought to such a choice.

Did my dad even know I was a ninja? I had sent him letters but he never wrote back which was one of the reasons I assumed he was dead. My Uncle Dareth hadn't heard from my dad either so of course we were both clueless about his status. After debating with myself for another ten minutes, I dialed my dad's number slowly. Each beep that the phone produced when I hit a key made me shiver.

I put the phone to my ear and cringed when it rung. _'Oh God…'_ I thought, being tortured by the long rings, each one was bringing me closer to hearing _his_ voice. Would he even know who I was? Did he even _remember _he had a daughter?

"Hello?" Darren Dawson's voice almost made me cry. I remained silent for a while, shocked that I was listening to him after ten years. "Hello? Who is this?" he asked again.

My lips finally parted, producing sound. "Dad…"

"I'm sorry?" he sounded slightly skeptical about me calling him dad.

"It's your daughter, April."

There was a long, painful silence. I clenched my phone so tightly that I thought it'd break under my grip. What was taking so long for him to answer me back? I guess there wasn't much to say, what _could_ you say to someone you hadn't seen in over a decade? "April…How are you…?"

'_I'm in pain that you'd even ask such a thing now when you could've asked me that years ago when I was begging for your attention…'_

"I'm okay. I haven't heard from you in a while." Total understatement, I hadn't heard from him in years.

"Right, I've been busy…" I heard what sounded like him moving papers around in the background. "I've gotten letters from you, but I haven't been able to write back lately."

_Lately!?_ He hadn't written back _ever!_ I kept my voice calm even though I was angry and sad at the same time. "Okay…"

"So, you're a ninja…I thought you'd stay in school."

I held myself from screaming; _well you thought wrong!_ "I preferred giving that up…Look, I called you because I haven't seen you in a long time-"

"April," he cut me off. "I'm busy with some clients; I can't come to Ninjago City to visit right now."

I should've known he'd do anything to avoid me… "Right, sorry…" I started to feel like I'd cry. I got the sense that he was lying about having clients, even if he did, he could cancel their appointments, he was lucky I even _wanted_ to see him. "I just wanted you to meet my boyfriend, his name is Cole Belmonte."

There was another silence. "Alright, I may be able to visit your uncle's dojo tomorrow afternoon, but that's the only time I'm free."

A smile graced my lips slowly. "Okay, I'll bring Cole."

"Yes, alright, now I have to go." He quickly hung up without saying goodbye.

I ended the call and dropped my phone onto the floor, exhausted emotionally. Phase one was done, but the next would probably be the hardest.

**Next day…**

Cole and I walked to my uncle's dojo in the afternoon shortly after training.

I felt my stomach twisting into knots as we got closer to the building and my grip on Cole's hand was unbelievably tight. "Last time I checked, _I_ was supposed to be nervous about meeting your dad." He joked.

"Shut up." I said playfully.

We walked into the dojo and saw my uncle talking to someone. At closer observation, I saw it was a man with dark brown hair slicked back with gel, a few wrinkles that hinted he was in his late forties to early fifties, and he wore a white dress shirt, black pants and he held a black briefcase. It took me a short while to recognize him… "Dad…?" I walked up to the man slowly. I didn't want him to strike me like he used to whenever I hit the wrong note on the piano.

He turned around and I flinched. "April…?" I nodded and the next thing I knew, I was being _embraced_.

I hugged back, shocked at his actions, but happy. He pulled away slightly and examined me. "You've grown…"

I smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah I'm twenty four now."

Uncle Dareth just smiled and then looked over to Cole who stood awkwardly behind me. "Hey, Cole," he said to get my dad to notice the black ninja on purpose.

My dad let go of me and looked to Cole. I smiled again and grabbed my boyfriend's hand, dragging him next to me. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Cole Belmonte, Cole this is dad, Darren."

**Cole's POV**

'_This man looks like he's ready to eat me alive.'_ I thought as put my hand out to Darren. "Hi," I said, trying to remain cool.

The guy grabbed my hand with a deadly grip. "Hello." He smiled, but I knew seemed ready to murder me.

Eventually he let go and I kept a small smile intact. "So, you're a ninja too?" he gestured to my suit.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm the master of earth."

He cocked his head to the side. "What does the master of earth do?"

"I control rocks, dirt, basically anything that has to do with the ground." I showed him the scythe on my back.

"And I'm the master of water." April showed him her daggers. "Maybe you can meet the rest of my team…"

Darren looked at his watch. "I only a have an hour and the drive back to our town is two hours…"

I saw the look on April's face before cutting in. "Our ship is only just above, it won't take long." I said.

He raised a brow at me. "I suppose if it won't take long-…Wait, I'm sorry, did you say _ship?_"

I smiled.

…

Dexter and Justice had no problem showing our visitor around the ship. "How old are they again?" Darren asked.

"We're seven." Dexter chimed. He then whipped around. "Do you want to feel Aunt Jayleene's belly? It's big and smooth and if the baby likes you, it kicks."

Darren shook his head. "No thank you." He then turned to me. "Is it safe to have children their age running around on a flying ship?"

I shrugged. "Not really, but they stay inside most of the time and if they want to go out on the deck they have to ask,"

The young twins ran off and left me alone with April's dad. "Hey, Mr. Dawson-"

"Call me Darren, Cole." He cut me off.

I nodded. "Darren…Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

I hesitated for a minute while I looked to see if April was around. "Why'd you ignore April for so long?" I asked with a touch of anger in my voice. I knew how depressed April would get whenever she thought of her dad. I wanted the guy to like me for my girlfriend's sake, but truly it pissed me off to be anywhere near him. Darren stared at me like I had eaten a bucket of glass for dinner.

"I didn't ignore my daughter…"

I shot him a glare. "You haven't spoken to her in ten years." I hissed. "Just what the hell do you call that?"

I hovered over the slightly shorter man **(old age makes you shorter, right?)** and he backed away from me. I felt ready to murder him. My fists were clenched tight and my scythe was on my back, begging to slice into his neck. "Hey, guys," April walked into the room and my temper lowered.

I backed away from Darren and smiled at April. "Hey," I put my arm around her waist.

Darren raised a brow at me before putting on a fake smile. "Well, I have to go now."

April frowned. "Aw, already?"

"Yes, I have a long drive back." He walked closer to hug his daughter. I pulled my arm from around April and let him hug even though it made me sick to. "Bye, dad,"

"Bye, April." Darren looked to me coldly. "Goodbye, Cole."

My voice was practically venom. "Goodbye, Darren."

Luckily, April didn't seem to notice the feud going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from the cartoon Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, but I do own April, Angel, Jayleene, Justice, Dexter, Tony, Scarlet etc. and any other characters you haven't ever seen on the show. But the new OC introduced in this chapter; Demi she isn't my creation, she belongs to Fabninja. **

**BTW, Fabninja, I couldn't really find a way to fit Scarlet being taken away in this story without totally messing up the storyline so sorry boo, I have to change your original idea a bit. Hope you still like it though. :/**

**Chapter 4: Cole's POV**

Cole watched me as I played "**Bad for Me**" by Megan and Liz on the violin.

"_I wore red 'cause you like that, you're like hey lemme' get that. When I text you, don't text back, not you didn't 'cause you didn't care. Well that game makes me crazy, it's like yes no or maybe, and you're callin' me baby, when I know that you just don't care. Whoa oh, oh. Saying that I quit, but it's just not true, like whoa oh, oh. I say I don't like it, but you know I do 'cause; you make me feel so right, even if it's so wrong. I wanna' scream out loud, boy, but I just bite my tongue._

_This one's for the girls, messin' with the boys like, he's a melody and she's background noise. Baby, why can't you see, it feels so good, but you're so bad for me. It feels so good, but you're so bad for me-"_

I stopped playing for a minute. "Shit, how does the rest go…?" I mumbled, putting my instrument down. Cole shrugged. "I think it-" he was cut off by a knock at our bedroom door.

He went over to answer it. "Uncle Cole," it was Dexter. "There's a really, really pretty woman here to see you."

Cole raised a brow. "Okay, hold on." He closed the door as the seven year old ran off. I looked to him. "Who do you think it is?"

He shrugged. "C'mon,"

I got out of my bed and followed him out of the room. Dexter had said it was a pretty woman, but what would he know? He was just a little boy. Besides what did I have to be worried about?

"Hi, Cole, long time no see." A woman at least a year older than me waved at my boyfriend. She had reddish brown hair which was in full, bouncy curls like it took hours to get it that way. She had stunning green eyes, full naturally red lips, and she was wearing a dress that was straight of the Juicy Couture catalog; it was black, sleeveless and short which went great with her black ankle boots.

Okay, she was waving at _my_ boyfriend. No matter how good our relationship was, it was a REASON. TO. PANIC.

"Demi?" Cole had that look on his face; _'my girlfriend and ex-girlfriend are in the same fucking place at the same fucking time'._

**Cole's POV**

MY GIRLFRIEND AND EX-GIRLFRIEND ARE IN THE SAME FUCKING PLACE AT THE SAME FUCKING TIME! REASON. TO. PANIC.

Demi Harrison, she was the last girlfriend I had before April. I broke up with her mainly because I was becoming a ninja, so if I hadn't become a ninja I would've stayed with her, but then I would've never met April…I wasn't feeling regret, was I? NO! No, I loved April. Demi was a control freak when we were together anyway, I didn't want her anymore.

"Who's she?" April and Demi asked at the same time. They stared at each other. "I'm his girlfriend." They answered in union. Oh fuck. "No, no you're my ex-girlfriend." I said. I meant Demi, but she must've thought I meant April and April of course knew I meant Demi.

"You heard him, sweetie, beat it." they _again_ spoke at the same time! "Excuse me? Just who do you think you are?" Watching it unfold was funny, terrifying and…Hot…

The inner bitch hidden within April was coming out and Demi was naturally vicious from birth. *Sigh* I couldn't let that shit go down, that would be wrong. I pushed the two girls apart before the cat fight could start. "Okay, stop this. Demi, this is my girlfriend, April and April this is-"

"His girlfriend, Demi," Demi cut me off.

I shot her a glare. "_Ex-_girlfriend, Demi, we broke up before I moved away to become a ninja."

April stuck her tongue out and Demi almost pounced, but I held her back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you here for anyway, Demi?"

Demi flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Your dad said I should visit you, he told me where you were." I twitched. My dad was _so_ gonna' get a fucking ear full! "I guess I'll be staying for a while."

**April's POV**

No way in _hell_ was my boyfriend's ex staying over! I'd murder her in a second! I didn't want to stoop to her level though… "That's great." I grabbed Cole's hand tightly. I kept on a fake smile. "You can sleep on the _couch_. Cole, let's go to _our_ room." I made sure she knew I slept in the same bed with _my_ man! "Demi, Dexter will be back to show you around the ship."

I pulled Cole away. Once we were in our room, I slammed the door. "YOUR DAD _HATES_ ME!" I shouted.

Cole raised a brow. "My dad doesn't hate you; he seemed to like you the other day."

"Oh yah? Then explain why he decided to tell your _ex_ where you live!"

He let out a sigh as I pouted. His arms wrapped around my waist. "So what if my dad hates you?"

"So what…? So what?! Your dad hates _me_; the nerd with short hair and a spazzy attitude! But your dad loves _Demi_; the fucking fashion doll with long hair, a curvy figure and a freaking seductress attitude! PLUS! I'm in my twenties and I'm a fucking B minus cup!" I was referring to my bra size. "Meanwhile, little miss perfection is probably a C plus!" I buried my face in his chest. "I've got too much competition."

"No you don't have _any_ competition."

I felt Cole kiss the top of my head so I lifted my gaze. Our lips met for a minute. When I felt his hand grab my butt, I pulled away. "Nice try, I'm not in the mood." I started to walk off.

"Oh c'mon!" he whined. He shut the door before I could leave the room, blocking my path. I could feel him breathing against the back of my neck. "You can't tease me like that." His hand traced up my side and into my shirt.

**A/N: LOL, April X Cole = Down and dirty. Read next chapter please. Review too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, uh some, *ahem* **_**stuff**_** goes down between April and Demi in this chapter. It's just for the storyline; notice this part of the story was not Fabninja's idea, so don't harass her if you don't like this chapter. WARNING: You might not wanna' read this chapter, if you don't like the idea of two female OCs kissing. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 5: Demi's POV**

Huh, a nerd thinks she can take Cole away from me _that_ easily? Well, she had another thing coming. All I needed was to get her guard down…To confuse her, that was the key, and then I could swoop in and grab Cole. I had a plan…

**April's POV**

I sat in the living room, watching TV as I popped a few jelly beans into my mouth. Cole was training with the guys so I didn't have to worry about Demi trying to dry-hump him. Everything was cool…Cole didn't have an interest in Demi, because he made that clear last night…

I chuckled at my own thoughts. Someone walked into the room and I looked up. God why? It was Demi… "What do _you_ want?" I hissed.

She sat next to me, smirking. "Nothing…Just you," She inched closer to me.

Okay. What _thee_ fuck?

I backed away, but she only came closer. BULLSHIT! I had seen these signs before! It was like when Cole was trying to get me in bed, except this was a _chick!_ Another chick! "Okay…I don't know what you're getting at here." Yes I did. "But I don't want any part of it."

Demi twirled a strand of her hair at me. "Come here…" she rested her hand on my pant leg and it slowly moved to the middle. I jumped up but ended up falling flat on my butt on the floor. "FUCK. THIS. I'm not gay, Demi."

"Oh c'mon…What's the sense in fighting over Rock-Head? We can just have each other." That was the only point where I noticed what she was wearing; a black jacket and jean shorts. She started to pull the zipper down and showed she was wearing a small baby top underneath.

I averted my eyes from her cleavage. "Demi this is wrong in _so_ many ways!" I noticed she started walking towards me; I jumped to my feet and backed away. "Wait a fucking moment! Stay. Right. There. Don't you come any closer to me Demi!"

"Why? There's nothing wrong…" she grabbed my collar roughly and dragged me towards her face.

I struggled like crazy and somehow our feet got twisted. I fell onto my back and she ended on top of me. "Get off!" I shoved her off of me.

This was confusing as hell! She wanted my boyfriend, not _me!_ Right?! What the fuck was going down?! Why did she want me? Seriously, I had trouble getting a guy, why'd it have to be easy to get a girl?! What is wrong with me?

Demi jumped me again and before I knew, she tackled me to the floor. Crap, for someone untrained she was a strong chick. "Don't fight me, April."

"Get off-" she pressed her lips against mine, cutting me off. I squirmed, keeping my mouth shut. I didn't want my tongue getting involved, that'd make me upchuck. She broke my barrier and sucked my bottom lip. Finally I was able to push her off only to see Dexter standing in the doorway. "Aunt April…?" he looked confused. Hell, I'd be confused too if I caught my aunt being kissed by another girl. I probably scarred the kid, seriously who witnesses a lesbian kiss at _SEVEN?!_

**Demi's POV**

Mission accomplished. I'm sure Nerd-Alert's trying to figure out if I want her or Cole. While she spends all her time thinking…I'll go get _my _man.

**April's POV**

I ran out of the room, wiping my lips like crazy. UGH! I think I tasted her lip gloss!

What the hell was up with her? What did she want? Me or Cole?

I felt slightly sick, what if she kissed me to devise some sort of plan…? Maybe she had Mono or something! What if she gave it to me so Cole would think that I was cheating? No, no way in hell. I had to get to Cole before she could make up some lie.

**Cole's POV**

Dexter walked into my room with a pale face and wide eyes. "'Sup, lil' buddy?" I asked.

"Uncle Cole…" he sat on my bed. "Boys and girls are supposed to like each other right?"

I nodded. "Yeah when they grow up, boys and girls feel good about each other." Dexter looked down a bit which made me raise a brow. "Why? Do you feel a special way about a girl?"

"No…" he shook his head.

I blushed a little and dared to ask the gay question. "Do you feel a special way about…_a boy?_"

"No, I don't feel that way about a boy or a girl yet. But…is it okay for girls to like girls?"

"Yeah, you can't control your feelings. Boys like girls, girls can like girls and boys can like boys, it's okay."

Dexter kicked his feet back and forth. "Well…What if a girl likes boys _and_ girls?"

"That's okay too."

He nodded. "Does Aunt April like boys _and_ girls?"

I was a bit shocked at these weird questions. "No, she only likes boys. Why'd you ask?"

Dexter looked away for a minute. "I saw Aunt April kissing Demi."

My eyes bugged out, but I kept calm. "Alright, if you have any more questions ask your mom and dad." I rushed the little boy out of the room.

Did he seriously just tell me my girlfriend was kissing my ex-girlfriend? I'm not sure a seven year old can make something like that up. Suddenly the door opened again. "Dexter, I said-" it was Demi. "_You_," I hissed. "You made out with my girlfriend?"

Demi smirked. "So that little boy told you…Well, yeah, I kissed your girlfriend."

Fuck. Don't tell me I was in competition with a _girl_ for my girlfriend! That was just plain messed up. "Slut," I huffed.

She just giggled at me. "Well, do you remember you lost your virginity to this slut?"

My face flushed with red color. "Shut up." I growled.

She walked so close to me, our chests were touching. "Remember one time it was in your dad's car?" She grabbed ahold of my belt. "Then another time it was in my parent's bedroom?"

Out of nowhere, she kissed me, starting to untie my belt. God, I don't know why but I kissed back. I ended up falling on top of her and my hand went up the side of her leg. Wait, what the hell was I doing? I pulled away and sat up, tying my belt back. "What? Why'd you stop?" Demi asked like she was annoyed.

"Stay away from me." I growled, turning around.

I saw April standing there in the doorway, frozen. I went straight over to her. "April, I'm sorry, I didn't-" her hand flew across my cheek harshly.

"Cole Belmonte, we are so over." She ran out of the room. I ran after her, luckily she was a lousy runner so I caught up to her quickly. There were tears streaming down her face now. Why'd I feel a déjà vu? This was the Scarlet situation happening all over again. "April, please…I don't have feelings for Demi-"

"Right and that's probably why you were about to sleep with her, huh?"

I grabbed her arm. "No I-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, pulling her arm away. April ripped the black stone bracelet off her wrist and threw it on the floor in front of me. **(Read "The Water Nerd" Chapter 5 to know what meaning the bracelet has)**. "EAT IT, JERK-OFF!" she ran off.

I sighed and hit my head against the wall a few times. _'What'd I do…?'_

**A/N: Cole what did you do? Making out with your ex…Tsk, tsk, tsk. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cole's POV**

April wouldn't let me sleep in our room with her, so I moved back into the old room I used to share with the guys, which was now the room Justice and Dexter shared. "Uncle Cole…" Justice crawled onto my old bunk. "Why is Aunt April mad at you?"

"Yeah, whenever my mommy's mad at my daddy, they don't sleep in the same bed." Dexter said, sitting on my bunk too.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well…I did something that I wasn't supposed to and your aunt got upset."

"What did you do?" Justice cocked her head.

"I…Ate a cookie before dinner and spoiled my appetite." I lied.

The kids bought it and then went back to their beds. The thing I hated _most_ about sleeping in this dumb room…The walls were thin as fucking paper! And it just so happens that Zane and Angel's room was right next to this one. Why me? I did _not_ want to hear the fact that Zane kept "tickling" his wife. The two wouldn't shut up. I _swear_ I was ready to turn deaf than to hear Angel giggle; "Stop it…" or "That's nice…"

Through the darkness I could see Dexter and Justice sit up. "Hearing off." They both said in union. Then they both went back to bed. They were _so_ lucky! They were part-android so they could shut off their hearing and not hear their parents while I had to suffer! God, Karma's a bitch.

…

The next morning I woke up an hour late so I had to rush out onto the deck for training. "Hey you look like shit." Lloyd said as I walked out in my ninja suit. There were dark circles around my eyes and because I didn't brush my hair, I looked like Kai; a total bedhead. "Sorry, but _something_ kept me up last night." I made sure to shoot Angel and Zane a glare at the word 'something'.

How were they so well-rested? They stayed up messing around until 2:00 A.M! It took me until 4:00 A.M to fall asleep! I looked around the deck to go find April and apologize, but she was nowhere around. "She's not here, Cole." Angel said when she saw me looking around.

I groaned. "She told me what happened with Demi." Angel pushed me through the door of the lower deck and shut it behind her, leaving us alone. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was, if Demi kissed you, so what? You kissed _back._" She poked me in the chest harshly. "You're lucky April isn't the type to start a cat fight." She then pulled out one of her razor sharp fans and held it to my throat. "April's a spazz and a nerd, but she's one of _my_ girls and you don't mess with one of my girl's hearts."

I sighed as Angel pulled her fan away from my neck. "What can I do? I kissed Demi, it's not like I can turn back time."

Angel folded her arms. "Do I have to spell it out for you? As long as Demi's here, April thinks you have feelings for her."

"What are getting at?"  
"GET RID OF THE BITCH." My eyes widened. "No, not kill her I mean get her to leave." Angel clarified.

I nodded sharply.

**April's POV**

I didn't bother staying on the ship; I needed to get away from Cole. Being around him or Demi was pretty much unbearable. I didn't want to be reminded that I was a ninja either, ninja would get me think about the masters of spinjitzu and eventually my thoughts would run right back to Cole. So I took off my ninja suit and left my weapons home, I changed into a light blue tee shirt, ripped jeans and black boots. Ugh, why'd I wear black? Black only reminded me of a ninja that would go unnamed.

The frames of my glasses were black too and so was my hair…God, why? As I walked down the streets of Ninjago, I threw down my glasses and smashed them. I couldn't deal with seeing the black frames, black = black ninja, black ninja = Cole. I put on my eye contacts, but I stopped to look in the glass window of a hair salon.

My hair was black…I reached up and touched it. "Cole…" it was styled skater boy like his…I ripped my hand down from my head and stomped into the hair salon. I'd change that. I walked to the front counter. "Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked.

"No, but I really need this. I want hair extensions and want my hair dyed blue."

…

I walked out of the hair salon. The extensions brought my hair down past my shoulders it was now dyed electric blue with a few black strands still peeking out.

As I walked past a park, I looked to see a stage set up. A guy with an electric guitar was playing next to another guy with a bass, and another guy who seemed to be at least seventeen was playing the drums. A whole crowd of people surrounded the stage as they played. I walked into the crowd to watch them, but I must've come at the end of the song because when I settled in the middle of the crowd the music stopped.

"Alright, any girls who think they can sing come up here for a duet with me!" the lead singer smiled. He had shaggy, dark brown hair, cinnamon eyes and slightly tanned skin. I rolled my eyes, there were at least a million girls now screaming so they could be picked. I started to walk off, but I froze when he spoke into the microphone; "You with the blue hair!"

I whipped around and the crowd parted, leaving me out in the open. I froze completely. "Uh…Me…?" I asked.

The guy jumped down from the stage and walked up to me. "Yeah, you." He grabbed my hands and pulled me back towards the stage. "You ever sung in front of a crowd?"

"No."

"First time for everything," he shrugged. "I'm Reid."

"April," I smiled.

Reid pulled me onto the stage and I stood shyly next to him. "Follow my lead, okay?" he handed me a microphone. He nodded to the other two guys and they started playing while he played on his guitar. **(Exits and Entrances by We Are in The Crowd).**

_Reid: "She likes a rock and I keep chipping off a piece to hold onto…"_

Reid looked to me and I started singing. I had listened to the song a few times so the lyrics were in my mind.

_Me: "And she's got a lot of nerve, not seeing you the way that I do…" _I danced in a sort of goofy way but the crowd seemed to like me. I started to relax and sing more fluently. _"We are, or we're about to be so much closer than you thought that we would ever be."_

_Reid: "Well, I'm sorry to say that I gave it away."_

_Me: "Well, I'm empty, you're empty…It's none of my business but I won't be a witness…"_

_Reid: "If I hang on for the ride, I promise I'll crash without her there…"_

_Us: "She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece to hold onto and there's gotta' be, gotta' be something more than this in the life full of exits and entrances."_

_Me: "I know the way this plays out."_

_Reid: "But I couldn't find the words to tell you."_

_Me: "And you thought that every time she would never tell a lie, but believing a liar is feeding the fire."_

_Reid: "It's none of your business, but I won't be a witness no it's none of your business, but I won't be a witness…"_

_Us: "She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece to hold onto and there's gotta' be, gotta' be something more than, something more than this. _

_She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece to hold onto and there's gotta' be, gotta' be something more than this in the life full of exits and entrances."_

_Me: "Did you get what you wanted, 'cause I couldn't get enough now I'm back where I started again…~…She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece, chipping off a piece. (X3) _

_She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece to hold onto."_

_Us: "She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece to hold onto and there's gotta' be, gotta' be something more, something more than this. _

_She's like a rock and you keep chipping off a piece to hold onto and there's gotta' be, gotta' be something more than this in a life full of exits and entrances."_

_Me: "It's none of my business but I won't be a witness…"_

I didn't feel like much of a nerd anymore. My glasses were gone, my hair was dyed blue…I felt like a rock star. Reid threw his arm over my shoulder and probably sent the wrong message to the crowd because the next thing I knew a shit load of people were snapping pictures with their phones.

Reid pulled me off stage with his band and we went into a small trailer. "You aren't bad…" the drummer sat down on a couch. "I'm Kendall."

"Freddie." The other guitarist nodded.

"I'm April."

Reid leaned against the wall. "The crowd doesn't mind you and we need a Hype Girl…"

"Hype Girl…?" I raised a brow. "You mean the girl that dances around the stage with the band?"

Freddie nodded. "Yeah, why don't you become our Hype Girl? We fired our last one because she refused to wear the outfit."

"What outfit exactly?"

Kendall pointed to a dress hanging in the corner. It was sparkly, midnight blue and a halter. It looked extremely tight, but there was enough room to dance in. "I can't, I'm a ninja, I kind of already have a job."

They all looked at me like I was nuts. "You're a ninja? Seriously?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, see? NINJAGO!" I spun in my aqua tornado and when I stopped I was in my ninja suit. "I'm the master of water."

There was silence for a minute before Reid put his arm around my waist. "Well, think about it." he handed me the dress. "You can come back here tomorrow if you change your mind."

I took the dress with me and left. Maybe life wouldn't suck so bad…


	7. Chapter 7

**READ MY A/N: Hey, I got some questions to ask you guys, I wanna' see how much you know about my stories!**

**Who has the most complicated romance story out of my OC X character couples?**

**Who was the first OC X character couple to get together?**

**Which of my OCs is a former bad girl?**

**Which of my OCs used to be bullied by Angel?**

**What is Angel's last name?**

**What are the names of Angel and Zane's kids?**

**How did Kai react when he find out Jayleene was pregnant?**

**When did Zane propose to Angel?**

**What did Kai get Jayleene for her birthday in "Taking My Brother's Place"?**

**Tony left for college to study to become a what?**

**Marceline's dominate element is which of the following: a, wind b, water c, darkness**

**How did Cole and April kiss for the first time?**

**Which of the ninja is rich? (Hint: Last name begins with M)**

**What is Scarlet's middle name?**

**What are the three words Scarlet says before she kisses Lloyd?**

**What song was Marceline listening to on her IPod before Tony saw her naked in "Forgotten Love"?**

**Who has a strained relationship with their father and plays the violin?**

**Which of my OCs is a spazz? (SUPER EASY!)**

**FINAL QUESTION: For good luck. WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE ON THE BOUNTY?**

**You can put your answers in my reviews, or you can wait until the next chapter to see if your guesses were correct or you can do BOTH! (I suggest you do both…) Lemme' give you a little taste…My favorite couple is Cole and Demi. **

**YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! LOL! HELL NO, IT ISN'T COLE AND DEMI, IT'S *DRUM ROLL*…Cole and Scarlet.**

**GOTCHA' MOTHERFUCKERS! It's Cole and April. LOL, I KNOW YOU WERE LIKE **_**WTF? **_**AND **_**OMG!**_** It **_**is**_** Cole and April, so relax. Ha!**

**Chapter 7: Cole's POV**

Angel, Nya, Marceline and Scarlet all came with me to help convince Demi to go home. Seriously, I couldn't do it on my own, I was afraid she'd try and kiss me again.

We found Demi sitting in the living room. _'God, why does she have to dress like that?'_ Her outfit was _way_ too skimpy; a tight short, strapless black dress and heels. I turned to the girls. "Yeah, fuck this, you guys deal with it." I said, leaving but Nya grabbed my arm.

"Stay." She said sternly.

I sighed and stayed put.

**Angel's POV**

"What?" Demi scowled, getting right up in _my face_.

Hell no…It was about to get all kinds of crazy. "First off bitch, back down." I gave her a small shove. I had abandoned my bad side ever since I married Zane, but my bitchy side was making a comeback. "Second, your ass has _got to go_." I finished.

Demi giggled…Seriously, the bitch _giggled_. Nobody ever laughs at me! I held my anger back. "I don't feel leaving." She said, turning her back to me.

I snatched her shoulder and whipped her around. "Well, I'm telling you to leave. Either you go or," the other girls gathered around me. "We make you leave."

Demi shrugged. "Make me."

…

"IF YOU COME BACK I'LL MAKE SURE TO KICK YOU INTO THE NEXT MILLINIUM!" I yelled as we tossed Demi and her luggage onto the street.

I dusted off my hands like I touched something filthy. "That's taken care of." I smirked. Cole nodded. "Thanks."

"Now all you have to do is make up with April." Scarlet said.

Just as we said that, someone walked into the room. My eyes widened like everyone else.

Her hair was longer with blue streaks, she had taken off her glasses and she wasn't in her ninja suit she was in a light blue tee shirt, ripped jeans and black combat boots. It was April.

**Cole's POV**

April walked into her room and left me with my mouth open. "She dyed her hair…_Blue…_" Scarlet said in awe. She then hit me on the back. "Yeah, we've lost her."

I sighed, but then an idea popped into my head. "I know how to get her back."

I was saving it for another time, but I needed to bust it out_ now._ _'God, please let her say yes and let our relationship go back to normal…'_ I prayed. The girls left and I walked up to April's bedroom door. I knocked on it lightly and then waited. She opened the door with a whole new attitude with me. "What?"

"Uh, hey…" I rocked back and forth on my feet.

She put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mom's old wedding ring. It was a thin silver band with a pearl. April raised a brow. "Uh…Cole…?" she was starting to sound like her awkward self again.

I got down on my knee and held the ring in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

April stared at me before blowing a blue strand of hair out of her face. "Cole…" My heart sank completely. Rejection was coming, it was just that look on her face and her voice…It didn't sound like the regular dorky April. She shut her eyes. "Cole, no…"

I felt like a dagger just stabbed through my heart and April was the one holding it. Well, at least she didn't bark at me. I got off my knee slowly and looked in her eyes; jade green asking why and blue-green giving no specific answer.

One mistake made me completely miserable… "You hurt me." She said plainly. _'Don't let her see you cry, that's weak man! Don't you dare fucking cry, Cole Timothy Belmonte!' _the tough leader side of me kept screaming. 

Shit…

I felt a single tear break out of my eye. "I love you…" I mumbled. April sighed, pushed some of my hair out of my vision and kissed my forehead. She backed away slowly and then closed her bedroom door.

I put my mom's ring back in my pocket. _'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.'_

I refused to cry, but my ego shot down like _that._ No more attitude, no more swag, just depression. I walked into the room I shared with my niece and nephew and collapsed on my bed. I needed alcohol…I shooed Justice and Dexter out of the room; I didn't want them to see me drink.

**April's POV**

After that, I sat on my bed and let out an exasperated sigh. Cole, the love of my life, just proposed to me and I turned him down. Why?!

Because I was scared of being hurt again…

"God, I feel sick…" I said to myself. No, shit. I _literally_ felt sick! I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Right then, I knelt in front of the toilet and vomited. I almost threw my heart up! When I was done, I collapsed onto the floor, trying to catch my breath. Why'd I get so sick so suddenly? Wait…Oh no…What was today's date?

I sat up and checked my cellphone for the date._ October 14. _I almost screamed, but instead I threw up in the toilet again. When I was done, I pulled away, breathing heavily again.

I was three weeks late on my period…

…

…

…

FUCK!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: April's POV**

I didn't tell a _soul_ about my pregnancy. Seriously, why me?! This was the _worst_ time to be pregnant! As I walked onto the deck the next morning, I tried to hide my stomach. I knew it was silly, because from what I knew I was only three weeks into the pregnancy so I wasn't showing yet, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I noticed Zane was staring at me though. Why- _Shit!_ Zane's sixth sense!

I pretended like I didn't see the nindroid staring at me and started to train like crazy. I didn't stop to take breaks or anything, because I didn't want anyone to suspect anything.

"Whoa, April slow down dude." Marceline grabbed my shoulder. I was breathing super-fast and sweating like crazy. My sweat made my ninja suit soak to fit my body tightly; ugh I didn't want anyone to look at my stomach! I was starting to feel really sick too…Oh God no, not again. Morning sickness…I bolted.

**Cole's POV**

I skipped training to lie in my bed in complete darkness. Hundreds of beer cans were in the trash next to me, by that I meant like fifteen. _'Sixteen…'_ I counted as I finished another can and tossed it in the trash. All that alcohol…Shit, it was getting to me…I felt super-sick. I bolted out of my room to find the bathroom.

When I opened the bathroom door, I saw April kneeling in front of the toilet as she vomited. "Sorry," I said.

She lifted her head and looked to me. Something was up…That weird look in her eyes; worry, fear and anxiety. I just walked out of the room as my sick feeling faded. Wait, scratch that, it was back…

I ran outside onto the deck and leaned of the railing. "Cole, what-" it was Kai, but I cut him off by blowing chunks.

"**BLARGH!"**

I felt like my kidney was flying out of my mouth.

**April's POV**

"Ugh…"

When I was done blowing my heart out my mouth, I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. I washed my mouth out with mouthwash and then spat it out in the sink. God and I still felt sick…

At least I would know how to take care of myself, I took advanced Health back in high school _and_ I delivered a kid before. As I walked out of the bathroom, I almost screamed when I saw Zane. Without even a _warning, _the nindroid placed his hand on my stomach. He shut his eyes for a minute and then pulled his hand away. "I can sense the presence of a child inside you." He said. "Did you know this?"

I sighed. "Ugh, yeah I did…"

He raised a brow. "You are an educated woman, you know very well it can be potentially dangerous to fight or train if you're pregnant."

"I know, Zane but…Nobody can know I'm pregnant."

"Why?"  
I looked down. "It's just…I…Just, don't tell anyone, alright?" Zane went silent. "Zane!"

"Yes…I will not tell anyone."

**Zane's POV**

"April's pregnant?!" Jay shouted.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. It was unwise to tell him… "Yes, but lower your voice, Jay, April did not wish for me to tell anyone."

The only reason I told my brothers was because if April got hurt during sparring she could harm the unborn child inside her, so it was wise to let them know. They could hold back on April and avoid her getting an injury.

"Well, dude we gotta' tell Cole!" Kai threw his arms up.

"No, if April doesn't want him to know maybe we shouldn't say anything." Lloyd said.

Jay glared at The Green Ninja. "How would you feel if Scarlet was pregnant and she didn't tell you?"

Lloyd thought for a while. "Okay, I say we tell Cole."

I stepped in front of all my brothers. "No, we cannot! April trusted me not to tell anyone."

"Well, you told us." Jay folded his arms.

"I…I…That is not the point! We must not Cole no matter what…"

Cole suddenly walked into the room. He was still in his black pajamas, his hair was ruffled and he stunk of booze. "Tell me what?" I asked lazily.

We all stood in shock. "Dude…What the fuck happened to _you?_" Lloyd stared.

Cole rolled his eyes and ignored the question. "What were you not going to tell me?"

"Uh…" Kai trailed off.

Kai, Jay and Lloyd to me as if I had an answer! "We…Were saying we were not going to tell you where the beer is. You've had enough." I lied.

Cole glared at me. "I'll tell you motherfuckers when I've had-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and rushed into the bathroom. I could hear him vomiting. "God, I think I lost my fucking kidney!" he whimpered loudly.

"Oh…Kay…" Jay trailed off, turning to me. "Maybe we should hold up on telling him, just for now…"

"Yeah he's a little-" Kai was cut off by the loud sound of Cole's vomiting.

"Let's get him back together first, get April back with him and then she'll tell him, happy ending for us all." Lloyd said like a hopeful child.

"**BLARGH!"** Cole could be heard by the entire universe.

"That may be…Difficult…" I said.

**April's POV**

I walked to the park where Midnight Fighters had their trailer. **(Couldn't come up with a cool name for the band).**

Again, I wasn't in my ninja suit. I was in a light blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, jean shorts and blue sneakers.

I knew that if the band knew I was pregnant, they wouldn't hire me, but I needed an excuse to leave the ship every day. So I'd just ride it out until I found a way to deal with my pregnancy. "Hey, you're back, huh?" Reid smirked as I walked into the trailer.

"Yeah…"

"So you're gonna' be our HG?" Kendall asked. He was sitting on a couch hitting his drumsticks against his lap.

"Yes _and_ no. I can only be part-time…" I rubbed the back of my neck.

Freddie shrugged. He was on the floor, playing with the strings of his guitar. "So? Only half of our songs need a Hype Girl, it's cool."

I smiled. "Cool…So…What now?"

"Our next concert isn't until next Saturday." Reid said. "You can hang out here for a while if you want."

"Sure." I sat down at a table in the corner.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Answers from the quiz chapter seven:**

**Who has the most complicated romance story out of my OC X character couples? Kai and Jayleene.**

**Who was the first OC X character couple to get together? Lloyd and Scarlet.**

**Which of my OCs is a former bad girl? Angel.**

**Which of my OCs used to be bullied by Angel? Jayleene.**

**What is Angel's last name? Hunter. **

**What are the names of Angel and Zane's kids? Dexter and Justice.**

**How did Kai react when he find out Jayleene was pregnant? He yelled at Jayleene.**

**When did Zane propose to Angel? The Water Nerd Chapter 4 after she took the home pregnancy test.**

**What did Kai get Jayleene for her birthday in "Taking My Brother's Place"? A red electric guitar. **

**Tony left for college to study to become a what? Marine Biologist. **

**Marceline's dominate element is which of the following: a, wind b, water c, darkness…C) darkness. **

**How did Cole and April kiss for the first time? Jayleene shot a rock at Cole's head so he fell back, April tried to keep him afoot by grabbing his arm but she fell on top of him. Jayleene then shot another rock at April's head and her lips fell onto Cole's.**

**Which of the ninja is rich? (Hint: Last name begins with M) Scarlet.**

**What is Scarlet's middle name? Violet.**

**What are the three words Scarlet says before she kisses Lloyd? "Close your eyes".**

**What song was Marceline listening to on her IPod before Tony saw her naked in "Forgotten Love"? "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3**

**Who has a strained relationship with their father and plays the violin? April. **

**Which of my OCs is a spazz? (SUPER EASY!) April. **

**FINAL QUESTION: For good luck. WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE ON THE BOUNTY? I already told you in Chapter 7: My favorite couple is April and Cole. **

**But I know most of you guys like Kai and Jayleene because of the twists in their love story. **

**Chapter 9: Cole's POV**

"C'mon buddy, time to get outta' bed," Jay said, ripping the curtains apart. It was around lunch time from what I could tell and the sun light burst into my room. The guys all stood in my room, looking down on me. I rolled out of my bed and fell on the floor. Ugh, I remembered I did it to Lloyd when he was depressed about Scarlet losing her memory. **(A/N: Read Forgotten Love).**

I groaned as the beer can on my bed fell after me and hit me on the head. "Leave me alone…" I groaned.

"Dude, I know April dumped you and all, but-"

I sat up and glared at him. "I was fine when she dumped me, but she turned down my mom's ring." I said, collapsing back onto the floor.

I could hear the guys sucking in air through their teeth to express pain. "Damn that's bad." Jay said. That earned the blue ninja a slap on the back of the head from Kai. "What I say?"

"Ugh, shut up Jay." Kai then turned to me. "You have to take a shower, Cole."

"What's the point? I don't have a girlfriend so I don't have to smell good."

"You still can't smell like a skunk, man." Lloyd folded his arms.

"You're one to talk!" I growled. "You used to not take a bath for _days_ until Scarlet came along!"

He went silent. Zane came forward and helped me off the floor. "Cole, if you simply shower and change your clothing we will leave you be."

I thought for a moment, well I didn't actually think, all the alcohol had numbed my brain. "Whatever." I grumbled. I tried to walk, but it felt like the beer had weakened me. "Come." Zane helped me.

As we walked out of my room, I looked over and saw April walking down the hallway. She was wearing a dress…Wait…

I looked down to her stomach, it seemed to have a bigger bump which was strange, she was always slim. _'Is she gaining weight?'_ I thought. My thoughts swept away when I felt myself getting sick again. "Oh God…" I ran into the bathroom to throw up.

**April's POV**

The Midnight Fighters were having a concert so they told me to show up. I made sure to cover up a bit by wearing a denim jacket; I didn't want anyone seeing my stomach. Reid waved me over.

I fought through the crowd to get to him and the others. "Hey," they all gave me a hug, but I was careful to keep my jacket closed.

"Okay, our first song is American Idiot, then we'll Teenagers, soften it with Fall for You and then end it with Good Time."

We all nodded, but Freddie seemed to notice my jacket. "What's up with the jacket?" he raised a brow.

"Um, it's cold out…?" I said weakly.

Kendall smiled. "You're shy."

I thought for a moment. "Um, yeah, I-I'm shy." I lied.

Reid put his hands on my shoulders. "C'mon, the fans aren't gonna' want to see a jacket." He slowly slid it off me. "They want skin! Besides it'll expand our fan base, mostly just girls come to our concerts."

"And the gays," Freddie added.

"Straight guys come to our concerts." Kendall said.

"Dude, name one straight dude that has _ever_ come to one of our concerts," Reid raised a brow.

Kendall thought for a little while. "There was that guy that came back stage for an autograph."

"For his daughter," Freddie added. "Try again."

A light bulb seemed to appear above the raven haired boy's head. "That one guy and his brother asked us to play at a wedding."

"Yeah, _their _wedding," Reid rolled his eyes. "They weren't brothers, genius. Didn't you seem them kiss?"

Kendall's eyes widened. "_Oh…_" he realized. "Okay, but that's why April has to show a little skin! It'll widen our fan base."

I blushed slightly. "Okay, but I'm putting it back on after the concert."

"Deal," Freddie shrugged. "Now, c'mon let's start before the girls go wild."

"Man, I bet I can get one of the girls to flash us during my drum solo." Kendall laughed, only to be socked in the arm by Reid. "Dude, no." he growled.

…

After the concert, the guys all started drinking in their trailer. I don't know why, probably because I felt so relaxed now but…I started drinking too. Even though I knew very well I couldn't drink during a pregnancy. "Uh, April, you okay?" Reid asked after like my sixth beer.

I fell onto the ground and they surrounded me. "April?" Kendall's voice seemed distorted. My vision was blurry…Not good. _Especially_ not good when I was about to pass out with three guys alone in a trailer!

I tried my best to stay awake, but that was it…I was fucked. God, I knew I must've been starting out to be a horrible mom. "Someone help me…" I groaned.

Must. Stay. Awake…Oh shit.

I blacked out.

**A/N: April…Oh, April, April, April…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reid's POV (For the first time and probably the last)**

"Aw man, is she dead?" Kendall asked as we looked down on the unconscious April.

"No," Freddie said as he felt the pulse on her neck. "Her heart's still beating."

I sighed with relief. "What do we do with her?"

We all shrugged. We didn't even know where she lived. "Wait, she's a ninja, right?" I asked. They both nodded. "Then, let's just call the ninja!"

"Ninja don't have phones, dumbass." Freddie growled.

"Actually…" Kendall trailed off as he pulled a cellphone out of April's jacket. "I guess this one does."

I smirked at Freddie who rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I grabbed the IPhone from Kendall and searched through the address book. "Okay, there's a guy named Cole here. Should we call him?"

"No way, he'll think we drugged her drinks." Freddie argued.

"Dude, I don't give a fuck, what if she dies? Then we'll be in _a lot_ more trouble." I clicked the guy's name and it speed dialed his number. "I'm calling the guy either way."

"Meanwhile we can get her to the hospital." Kendall said, picking April up gently. "C'mon, let's go."

**Cole's POV**

I took a shower and changed my clothes, but I still refused to leave my room. Like they promised, the guys left me alone. I lay in darkness, staring up at the roof. Justice and Dexter were always outside so the room was mine. "Ugh, I should kill my-" I stopped in the middle of the sentence when I saw my scythe lying in the corner. I shook my head rapidly. No, my mom killed herself; I wasn't going to do the same. Then again…

My thoughts stopped when my cellphone rang. Who the hell was calling me? My dad? I didn't want to speak to the man, he didn't even like April. What if it was Demi? Fuck that, I didn't want to speak to that bitch either.

I sat up to look at the screen of my phone. _Incoming Call From; "April"._ I immediately jumped up and grabbed the BlackBerry. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, um…Are you Cole?" a guy's voice asked. Wait…A _guy?!_ Why was a _guy_ using April's phone?! My heart completely sank. God, don't tell me she was with this dude! "Yeah, who's this?"

"My name's Reid, I'm in a band and April's our Hype Girl-"

"April's a Hype Girl?" I cut him off. _'What the fuck? She never danced in her life! Never even around me!' _

"Yeah, she is and she was drinking so she passed out. We're in the hospital now, and she's unconscious." He explained.

I heard another guy shout; "We weren't sure who else to call."

Then another; "Yeah, are you her brother?"

"Shut up, fuckers," Reid growled. "Can you come down here?"

What the FUCK?! How many guys was she hanging out with?! "Uh…Sure…" I ended the call and got up to put on my ninja suit. A strong dose of jealousy was already injected into me. I hurt her so she moved on, but I still loved her…

I went off to get the others. As I walked out of the room, I dialed Dareth's number.

**April's POV**

"Unh…" I felt like I was ready to pass out again, but thankfully I quickly discovered I was in a hospital. I breathed a sigh of relief, but put my hand over my stomach. Oh God…I had been drinking…And I was pregnant. NOT. GOOD.

Was my baby okay? What kind of mother was I? Well…Mother in waiting, but STILL!

"You're fine." A doctor that was in the room scared me. "But I ran some tests…" he said looking through some papers. "And you're pregnant. The amount of alcohol you consumed put you _and_ your child in danger."

I sighed and sunk back into my pillow. Wait…He said _I_ was fine but-No… "My baby's okay, right?"

"They're fine too, but you have to rest and eat healthy and _no_ drinking at all."

"Thanks, but uh…Who brought me here?"

"Oh three young men,"

I nodded slowly. At least they hadn't done anything to me while I was knocked out, but I had to explain why I passed out… "Can you tell them to come in here?"

The doctor nodded and then left the room. A few seconds later, Reid, Kendall and Freddie all rushed in. "Good, you're alright. You scared us!" Reid said.

"Yeah, I thought I'd go to jail!" Kendall said, only for Freddie to smack him on the back of the head. "But, I guess it's cool you're okay."

I rolled my eyes and again, put my hand on my stomach. "Okay, I have to tell you guys something…"

They all raised a brow at me. "What?" they asked in union.

"I can't be your Hype Girl because…I'm pregnant."

…

…

…

"THEN WHY WERE YOU DRINKING?!" Kendall shouted.

I bit my lip. "I dunno', I just-"

"Okay, fuck this, this is like the _twentieth _Hype Girl that we have to fire!" Freddie stomped his foot. "April, sorry but we have to let you go, man."

Reid looked to me frowning. "Sorry."

I nodded slowly. "We'll miss you, love." Kendall leaned over and kissed my cheek. Reid and Freddie did the same. "See you." They left the room. At least they were nice about it…

I folded my arms and sat in my empty hospital room. I'd have to call someone…I looked over and saw my jacket and dress folded on a bedside table.

Just as I was getting ready to climb out of my bed… "APRIL!" my uncle burst into the room. **(A/N: Let's just say Dareth's in his late thirties-early forties by now).**

He squeezed me like crazy. "What are you doing in a hospital? Are you okay? What aren't you talking? NURSE!"

I gave him a _'please let me go'_ look and he took the message. A few seconds later, the others walked in…Including Cole. He looked deadly pale and his jade eyes were empty. His hair was roughed up like he hadn't brushed it in a while. I tore my eyes away from him and looked around the room, to find everyone looking back. "How'd you know I was here?" I asked.

"Your _friends_ called me." Cole answered, putting a slight sarcastic emphasis on friends.

"I didn't tell you. I'm a Hype Girl for a band…Well, I _was_. They fired me when they found out…" I stopped.

"Find what out?" Cole raised a brow.

Zane looked to me with a _'tell him or I will'_ look and Kai, Jay and Lloyd seemed to be giving the same look too. Wait…How'd they know?! Son of a bitch Zane! I sighed. "I want everyone out except for my uncle and Cole."

The others left me with Uncle Dareth and Cole who looked at me in confusion. Just looking at Cole…How he hurt me…I tried my best to forget about him by dying my hair, ditching my glasses and all! But, I had a _permanent_ reminder of him, growing inside me…

"Guys…" I bit my lip, fighting off small tears. My voice was already shaky. "I'm…Pregnant." I finished.

**Cole's POV**

"Uh…" I trailed off. But seriously inside, I was like; _'YEEESSS!'_

I've wanted to be a dad since I was a kid! But…The way April was shaking…Right…We weren't together anymore…

My excitement completely faded. Dareth stared at me. "Um…its Cole's right?" he asked. She nodded. "Then what's wrong-?" he stopped, like he had realized April and I weren't together anymore too.

I gave Dareth a little look and he nodded. "I'll be right back." He said to April and then left. I sat down in a chair beside April's bed and looked at her in silence. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know…"

I reached forward and took her. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry…For everything." I squeezed her hand. "I love you."

She remained completely silent. "Please, April…"

Out of nowhere she lunged at me and kissed my lips. She drew back slightly with tears running down her face. "I love you too."

I smiled lightly.

**Kai's POV**

I noticed Jayleene was breathing really quickly as we sat in the waiting room. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um…We might be here a little while…" she panted. Everyone stared at her in confusion. She put her hands on her stomach. "I think the baby's coming…"

I jumped up with wide eyes. "W-WHAT? NOW?!"

"Yes now…" she groaned.

"NURSE!" I yelled.

Jay ran over to his sister and helped her up.

**A/N: Jayleene's in labor! HOLY SHIT! Cole and April made up too. Aw… :D Story's not done yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Kai's POV**

I ran into the room where Cole and April were. "Guys! Jayleene's in labor!" Their eyes widened. "C'mon!"

**Later…**

**Jayleene's POV**

I held my little baby girl in my arms after birth. She was so sweet and beautiful. She was already growing hair which was slightly spiked and brown like Kai's own, but she had my electric blue eyes. "She's so adorable…" Nya whispered. I smiled.

I looked over to Kai who was getting ready to run off. "Where are you going, daddy?" I teased. "Come here and hold your baby."

He approached me slowly. I placed our girl in his arms and he put his hand behind her head, holding her gently. He looked like he was afraid.

Our baby let out a small yawn and Kai relaxed, smiling. "What's her name?" Lloyd asked.

"Kathleen?" Kai asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Kathleen Jaycee Ferris," **(A/N: Let's just say Kai's last name is Ferris, okay? Unless someone wants to tell me what Kai's real last name is, I couldn't find it on the Wiki page).**

Kai walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

**ANOTHER time skip.**

**Cole's POV**

To have April speaking to me again was sweeter than _anything_. The color in my face returned and all my energy seemed to shoot right back. She had taken her extensions out so she went back to her short, skater boy hair but the blue dyed streaks remained.

We stood on the deck watching as the sun set. "Hey," she nudged me in the shoulder. "Don't you have something to ask me?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled, pulling out my mom's ring again. I got down on one knee in front of her. "April, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she threw her arms around me.

I slipped the ring on her finger and we kissed.

**Nine months later…**

For the _millionth_ time our three week year old baby boy, Lance cried in the middle of the night. April and I groaned as we woke up. "Ugh, the kid won't give up." She sat up. "I'll go feed him."

"No, it's okay I'll do it." I yawned, climbing out of our bed. "You can go back to sleep."

She nodded in thanks. I armed myself with Lance's baby bottle and walked out of the room. "Alright, kid I _command _you to go back to sleep." I said to my son as he lay in his crib. He just continued to cry. "God, here!" I put the bottle in his mouth and he sucked, silencing his cries. "You were just hungry, huh?" I smirked. Once the formula was done, I pulled the bottle away. "Now, go. To. Sleep." I ordered. Lance just stared at me. "C'mon son, go to beddy-bye for daddy." I begged._ 'Did I seriously just say beddy-bye?'_ He gave out a small baby's burp and then yawned. "There you go! Now stop being daddy's little pain in the neck and let me and your mommy get some sleep, 'k?"

I heard him let out a small baby laugh. What the…? He smiled. HE SMILED! HIS FIRST SMILE!

"A-April!" I called out. I ran out of the room and into our bedroom. I jumped onto the bed and shook my wife awake. "Cole, what the hell…?" she yawned.

"Lance just smiled at me!"

"What? No way, he's only three weeks old." She seemed skeptical.

"C'mon!" I pulled her out of bed.

When we were in the room, I showed her Lance who was still smiling. "See?" I smirked.

April laughed and picked our son up. "Aw, he _is_ smiling."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Told ya',"

Lance laughed again.

**A/N: I can't help it…AWWWW!**

**Moving on, this is the last chapter. But I'm gonna' do an entirely new story with new OCs and everything. **


End file.
